Magical SBURB- When the unwanted play
by DamaElfica
Summary: Alternative Universe warning. The villians of magical starsign are now a group that find one day in his place of meeting copies of the game SBURB. And they decide to play it. (No inspiriation to the summary sorry) This is my first fic, and also the first one written in english (by me, of course)


Hi! This is my first fic in this website, and also, is my first fic in english (English is my second lenguage) so probably there´s a lot of mistakes... And all of that.

Reviews are life!

A blond boy with one eye covered by hair and the other showing a blue glow and with a big dead green scarf is sitting in one chair in front of a computer. Who is this boy?

**=== Be the boy of the computer**

Your name is Kale. You don´t need more names. You and your four closests "friends" (You don´t really use the word "friend"), called by the rest of the world "the unwanted ones" are planning to investigate a strange game called "SBURB" The discs appeared one day in the place of meeting of your group called "the midnight mansion"

You started thinking about the mansion, when you hear your computer. Someone is pestering you. Maybe is someone from the group.

**=== Kale: Answer**

**-sea Servant [SS] started pestering apocalicticFigure [AF]-**

**SS: Master, are you here?**

**AF: Yes I´m here. I´m not going to wast any time asking why you and all the group call me "master " when I´m not the oldest person in the group.**

**SS: Yes... Of course**

**AF: Whatever... There are any problems?**

**SS: I talked with one my contacts while ago. He discovered something... Bad**

**AF: I know. The game has a destructive nature. We need to act carefully. What´ s your opinion?**

**SS: I don´t really believe anything. I´m an sceptical sea wolf. **

**AF: Well... Then keep an eye on the sea. The storm can be seen on the horizon...**

**SS: Yes,master.**

**AF: See you later Chard.**

**SS: See you later, master.**

**-seaServant [SS] stopped pestering apocalipticFigure [AF]-**

You sigh. Like you said, the storm is starting. But this time, are you ready?

**=== Be the sea wolf**

You are now the "friend" of Kale... Oh wait..where is he? Is hiding or something? Is behind the masked statue? Wa...the statue is moving. This is Chard?

Yes, you are the boy with the red mask covering all your face, except your lips.

Your room looks like a museum of naval history. The only thing out of place is the computer. You look through the window. A boat is arriving to the port, but you don´t give more attention to that. It´ s time to... Stop that, someone is pestering you.

**=== Chard: Answer**

**- oceanBeauty [OB] began trolling seaServant [SS]-**

**OB:~~ ... better answer fast. i´m not on the mood.**

**SS: Hey, ma´lady. What´s wrong?**

**OB:~~ shut up, masked bitch. i have something to tell you. now.**

**SS: Well, what do you want? **

**OB: ~~ i´m out. i´m not going to play with the group. did you understood? **

**SS:... Is that your vision of a joke? **

**OB:~~ no. i don´t want to continue with this. that´s all.**

**SS: Wait! Wait only a second, Abalon. Think more about this. You aren´t valuable as me, but you are also important. **

**OB: ~~... bye**

**-oceanBeauty [OB] ceased pestering seaServant [SS]**

You take some minutes to react. And then you get your loyal lance. You need to crash all angry emotions.

**=== Be Abalon.**

Now you are Abalon. WOW. Now you understand why Chard called him "ma´lady". It´s simply girly...

Yes, you are the boy with large green hair and the pearl thing. You have received a big beaten. That makes you think of all. And makes you decide: you aren´t going to play that game with them. But you aren´t sure of your decision. You said that to Chard only to shup up his stupid mouth.

**=== Abalon: Hide in the shell.**

Which shell? Do you mean your bed? No, now isn´t time for sleep. You hope that Chard doesn´t tell to Kale for now...

You are planning to pester the last person in the group to talk when someone pesters you.

**- arsenicCatnip [AC] started trolling oceanBeauty [OB] -**

**AC: :33 hi, srr human.**

**OB:~~ what do you want?**

**AC: :33Why do you want to leave your furrends? That´s terrible :((**

**OB: ~~ how...? better don´t answer. look, that´s none of your business. **

**AC: :33 But your leader trust you. He will be sad :'((**

**OB: ~~ kale? you don´t know of who are you talking about. he don´t care about anyone. he´s only the one who gives the orders here. **

**AC: :33 But then, what about the other people? **

**OB: ~~ they are idiots. **

**AC: :33 Are you sure? Maybe in your heart is diffurent.**

**OB: ~~maybe. or maybe you are a idiot too. like i said, it´s none of your business. now, leave me.**

**AC: :((**

**- arsenicCatnip[AC] ceased trolling oceanBeauty [OB]-**

You start to look at the windows and every place in where a camera or a microphone can be placed. That person couldn´t know about your decision guessing it, right?

Someone is pestering you again? Aghh... Do you really need to answer? Who is this time?

Mhh... It´s... Kale?

Oh perfect, Masked Bitch already said it to him...

Sigh... You need to answer right?

**-apocalipticFigure [AF] started pestering oceanBeauty [OB]-**

**AF: Abalon Demar.**

**OB:~~ yeah...?**

**AF: It´s something wrong? **

**OB: ~~ no... why do you ask?**

**AF: No, nothing. It´s just that someone said to me that I have to start acting like a leader, and that means (or in a book means) caring about anyone. That´s the only meaning, don´t take it in the wrong way. It´s not like I care about any of you...**

**OB: ~~ did chard say something about me in...the last hour?**

**AF: No. He isn´t at home. I supose.**

**OB: ~~ ok... i have to do something. we can talk later? **

**AF: Bye.**

**- apocalipticFigure [AF] ceased pestering oceanBeauty [OB] -**

Wow, he was Kale really like that? Or it was only a illusion? You re-read the exchange messages in the pesterlog. You want to think that the conversation of Kale with "someone" was only an excuse, but you realised that the same happened with you: "someone" talked with you, and now you want to play the game again.

**=== Abalon: Pester Chard**

**- oceanBeauty [OB] started pestering seaServant [SS]-**

**OB: ~~chard. i´ve changed my mind.**

**OB:~~ i´m going to play the game with us. understand?**

**OB: ~~ chard?**

**OB: ~~ are you here?**

Looks like he left Pesterchum open and he went out. **FACEPALM**

**=== Be Chard again**

You are Chard again. Do you feel a bit tired. But what did you expect? You have been the last hour exercicing yourself in the art of the fight with lance.

You look at your computer. Two windows of Pesterchum are open. Kale and Abalon. Better see what the little sea girl has to say before tell to Master Kale that only three people are going to play.

**SS: Heh, I´m here, ma´lady.**

**SS: So you decided to play with us?**

**OB:~~ yes. **

**SS: And why the change of opinion? You discovered that you can´t live without me?**

**OB: ~~ no. you are the last thing that came to my mind when i think of the reasons of my change of opinion.**

**SS: Yeah, yeah. Sure. That´s all?**

**OB: ~~ for now, yes. **

**SS: Don´t change of opinion again, ok ma´lady?**

**OB: ~~ whatever. bye**

**- oceanBeauty [OB] ceased pestering seaServant [SS] -**

You smile with superiority. Nobody can resist you.

**=== Be Kale before the conversation with Abalon**

You are Kale once again, but now you are in the past. Looks like the writer wants to make explode your brain.

You are now looking in the computer for more information about the game. But is a bit anoying. The game don´t exist in the internet. Now you doubt that the person that share with you (and probably with Chard) the information about the "destructive nature" of the game really knew anything. You are starting to feel a bit lose. False information and the appearence of inexistence of the game. Well...

You spent the next three minutes praying to your god: Shadra, the eater of the sun.

You wanted to pray more, but someone in your computer is sending messages to your pesterchum at the speed of the light

When you look at the user, you get a bit surprised: You never chatted with her/him before.

**- carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling apocalipticFigure [AF] -**

**CG: YOU, STUPID ASSHOLE.**

**CG: STOP PRAYING TO YOUR SHITTY GOD**

**CG: AND LISTEN TO ME**

**AF: Wow, calm down. **

**AF:I´m not surprised by the fact that is that you knows I was praying.**

**CG: SHUT UP. AND LISTEN**

**AF: Stop telling me to listen and tell me what do you want**

**CG: YOU HAVE TO START ACTING LIKE A LEADER. YOU KNOW WHAT: THE GAME IS GOING TO BE HARD, AND ALL OF YOUR STUPID FRIENDS ARE GOING TO NEED A GUIDE.**

**AF: I´m not the leader. I´m only the one who teaches and shows what to do in any moment.**

**CG: PUT THIS IN YOUR THINK PAN: THAT´S WHAT A LEADER DOES, BUT ALL OF YOU NEED TO BE MORE UNITED. DID YOU UNDERSTAND, STUPID ASSHOLE?**

**AF: No. Of course I can´t understand the simple concept that you are yelling in my computer.**

**CG: DON´T TELL ME THAT I HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO YOU AGAIN?**

**AF: No.**

**CG: NOW THINK ABOUT YOUR LIFE**

**- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling apocalipticFigure [AF] -**

You said that you are not surprised, but actually you are. How he knew the relation with your group? And how he knew that you were doing?

Start acting like a leader, right? Well...let´s see how the other people of the group takes this idea

**=== Talk with Chard about the idea of the leadership.**

**- apocalipticFigure [AF] started pestering seaServant [SS]-**

**AF: Chard**

**AF: I need to talk with you**

**AF: About something very serious.**

**AF: Are you there?**

Looks like he´s not in home.

**=== Talk with other members of the group.**

**-apocalipticFigure [AF] started pestering oceanBeauty [OB]-**

**AF: Abalon Demar.**

**OB:~~ yeah...?**

**AF: It´s something wrong? **

**But you already read this conversation before, right? Let´s pass it.**

You are feeling like an stupid lover. You hope that this sensation was only temporal or you are going to be in problems in the moments of "leadership" especially with Chard... Wait... WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU SAYING?

Definetly, you need a glass of water, and maybe an aspirine. You feels like if your head is going to explode. Too many thing in only a day.

That´s the chapter one! Maybe ALL of the characters are a bit OOC, but I think that is because of the change of roles. If I doing something wrong tell me. Bye!


End file.
